The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 9
Alexandra’s P.O.V "We have to find the crown ''and ''the antidote. Now what?" I sighed, sitting up straight in the leather seat. I should have just shut up. “Well, hello girls.” We turned around to find a handsome man with perfectly tanned skin, and shining blond hair that covered parts of his gorgeous blue eyes outside of the car. Gross. “Apollo, not again.” Zeus huffed, looking at his son. “Relax Dad, I’m just giving these pretty girls a tour around the sweet ride.” He winked at me. I glared at him with my red eyes, which kind of freaked him out. He gulped and smiled nervously. "Hermes asked me to replace him, so I think I must do just that." “Besides..” He added, looking at the nearly crying Hephaestus, “ You need to help him.” He whispered. Zeus rolled his eyes, and poofed away with Hephaestus and Hades. "Eros, let's go save Aphrodite shall we?" Poseidon patted his back and they disappeared in a blue smoke. “Now girls, let me tell you what I know about this ride.”Apollo grinned, showing his perfect pearly whites. He stepped into the limo and sat up front. He started explaining about its history, blah blah blah while Charlie was studying the car, babbling about how she would’ve made it better. I decided to take a look at the buttons in the back of the seat in front of me. There were 5 of them, and below them were words, written in black ink. It took some time, but I could read them after around a minute since my dyslexia was a tiny bit better than the others. They said ‘weaponry, food, special treatments, free iris messaging, and defense.’ A brilliant idea popped in my mind when I saw the last button. Pretending to be heavily dyslexic and a bit deaf, I read it out loud. “Fesneed. Hmm, I wonder what that means. I guess I’ll just have to try.” I said innocently, and pressed the button. Cameras popped out of our seats, looking around for possible threats. “What is the threat?” The computer asked in its monotone woman voice. “What? The cutest? Pssh, Apollo of course.” I yelled,putting pressure onto his name. Apollo’s eyes widened. “NO!” He yelled. “Threat detected.” The computer confirmed. Soon, a couple of mini-nuclears flew at the god of sun before he could say “help”. A second row of attack came, machine guns firing celestial bronze bullet, leaving him yelling in pain. Then, to add a touch of beautiful finish, explosive arrows, shot right into his face. Of course, they bounced off since he ''was ''a god, though they left some err.. flaws on his so-called 'flawless face'. His face was covered in ash and smoke, which I was pretty satisfied about. “Whoops. Sorry,” I apologized innocently, pressing the button again just as the last arrow was shot. Apollo looked as if he was about to explode into a supernova, but composed himself and smiled. “Since, you said that I was handsome and you didn’t mean to attack me, then I forgive you.” He smiled in his 'perfect' douchey manner. Behind me, Zarana and Victoria were laughing their pants off, while Charlie was biting her lip, smiling. I smiled, amused of my brilliant work. "Now, I'll leave you since you're off to your quest. I wish you good luck, girls!" He smiled, and poofed in a smoke of gold. Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page